


If I'd Known...

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bad Poetry, Emily bashing 😂, F/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: Sam and Leah reflect on their past relationship.





	If I'd Known...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikayuu_4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikayuu_4ever/gifts).



_If I'd known_  
we were going to end  
I would've taken you to Paris like you wanted  
I would've kissed you beneath the Eiffel Tower  
I would've made more memories with you  
just before she stole everything from me  
 _If I'd known_  
we were going to end  
I would've screamed my love for you one final time  
I would've danced with you through the forest  
I would've carved our initials on every tree  
just before she robbed me of my independent heart  
 _If I'd known_  
we were going to end  
I would've held you longer  
I would've loved you harder  
I would've whispered your name, rolling the syllables between my teeth  
just before she eclipsed freely-chosen love  
 _If I'd known_  
we were going to end  
I would've composed a better swansong with you  
just before she broke apart the two of us with fate


End file.
